


like stars

by FitzisShitz



Series: poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poem, Poetry, made this one for a pin board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzisShitz/pseuds/FitzisShitz
Summary: life can be fleeting





	like stars

it’s the moments before dawn

with dew on the grass and tears in my eyes

i miss your touch, your smile, you

and we can’t be forever, maybe just now

i can see the world in your eyes,

and trace the freckles on your skin

and i know in this moment i will never love like this again


End file.
